Let Me Love You
by bitteredamancy
Summary: They dated for two years however things didn't work out so he left her. So what happens when they both meet again? How will Christian cope with the fact that Ana is getting married to a certain someone? Will he make her change her mind? Will she accept or say no? (No BDSM & No Elena) OOC/AU/HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking your time reading! This is my Christmas gift to all my readers! (:**

**I do not own any FSOG characters, they all belong to EL James.**

**This is a HEA but it may or may not be what you have in mind... Thank you for taking your time reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Seattle Nooz<em>

_We have just spotted our multi-billionaire Christian Trevelyan Grey and recently nominated most lovely Hollywood actress of the year, Anastasia Rose Steele together at Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey's charity Coping Together! They seem to have a huge connection for one another. And Mr. Grey has just spent $100,000 for Miss Steele's first dance! Is love is in the air for the two?_

_…_

_Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele have been seen together frequently since the charity! They have even posed for reporters to take photos! Many are now hoping that these two get together while some think otherwise… despite how perfect the two look together! Will they become our next golden couple? We hope so!_

_…_

_Looks like golden bachelor Christian Grey is officially no longer on the market! Reporters has just spotted and was able to take pictures of Mr. Grey and Miss Steele coming out of Escala holding hands! Is it just a fling? Or is it the real thing?_

_…_

_Pictures are in! Miss Steele and Mr. Grey have been seen at each other's workplace and apparently they cannot keep their hands off one another! Everyone are cheering for our golden couple!_

_…_

_Mr. Grey and Miss Steele has just announced that they are the real deal! The golden couple have been seen earlier today out on the Sounds and on The Grace with the Greys! Seems like the two are serious after all!_

_…_

_Cries and cheers are coming from all over the country! Golden couple Mr. Grey and Miss Steele just had dinner at the Mile High Club. No one has spotted Mr. Grey with a ring just yet! But that seems to be the case! The couple has just entered Escala and reports has been in that neither Miss Steele or Mr. Grey came out that night. Will this lead to marriage? What about prenups?!_

_…_

_Our golden couple has been spotted in Aspen! Looks like they had decided to spend a weekend getaway from work; they look so lovely and in love! Mr. Christian Grey and Miss Ana Steele was not alone though. Both families, including Miss Steele's best friend, actress and model Katherine Kavanagh who is rumored to be dating Elliot Grey was seen with the golden couple. Looks like not just one but BOTH Greys are off the market! Things are really getting serious between our golden couple! Everyone is wishing that future Mrs. Grey would put the ring on already!_

_…_

_It is official! Mr. Christian Grey has finally proposed to Miss Anastasia Steele! Wedding bells are close by! Time for prenups? We just need our little reluctant Miss Steele to say that one word!_

_…_

_Oh no! It just seems like our lovely Hollywood actress Ana Steele came out of Escala with her bags and tears on her face! Did our golden couple really break up? Or are they just letting off some steam? Everyone is begging that it is only a fight. But it seems like more than that…_

_…_

_Whoa! Anastasia Steele has just announced that she and Mr. Grey are officially over! Two years has just went down the drain! Looks like Miss Steele and Mr. Grey are back on the market! However we are getting nothing but cries from everyone across the country stating that they want our golden couple back together!_

_…_

_My oh my! It seems our Mr. Grey has already moved on from world's most loved actress Ana Steele! Reporters has just spotted Mr. Grey on date with a mysterious lady who looks like our lovely Ana! Unfortunately, she doesn't even come close to our natural beauty! Is she the reason for the fallout of our golden couple? What is Mr. Grey thinking?_

_…_

_What happened to our lovely Steele?! Apparently, she has suddenly taken some time off and has disappeared from sight! Is it because of Mr. Grey and their fallout? Where is our Ana Steele?_

_…_

_Looks like Mr. Grey isn't the only one who has moved on! After one and a half years, our sleeping beauty finally showed up! We have several photos of our Ana Steele and a mysterious man! And my, they look so in love! Compared to Mr. Grey and his mistress, our Miss Steele and her mister seem more in love than ever! It seems our golden couple is officially over as they both have moved on!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

* * *

><p>Ana's POV<p>

I am awake before the alarm again. I turn to my side and embrace the man who saved me. I spend my every morning studying his features; his deep dark blues eyes that are hiding behind his eyelids, his dark brown messy hair, the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep… the way he murmurs in his sleep is way too cute.

Yes. Life is great. I wouldn't change it for the world. My life has been perfect. I have the perfect man in my life since… Christian Grey, the man who I would've gave my life for, my first love. Everything was perfect, or so I thought. I guess I was the only fool who thought so. I still remember that night, it was right after we came back from our weekend getaway to Aspen. Right after Christian proposed to me in front of our families…

_~~Two years ago~~_

_"You need to tell him soon dear." Grace tells me over the phone, she wanted to make sure Christian and I got home safely. I guess you can say it's a mother's way of caring._

_"I will tell him tonight Grace. I have to go now. Thank you for the support Grace, I really appreciate it." I tell her. We say our goodbyes and I go look for Christian._

_"Christian?" I say as I enter his office. Something has been bugging him ever since we came back home. I wonder if it's something I said, I hope not…_

_"Yeah?" he says without looking up at me. Okay. This is making me feel nervous… He usually never does that. I am in big trouble then. I stride over to him and sit on his lap and he finally looks at me with an annoyed face but I try to ignore it._

_"What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem… a little off since we got back."_

_"I'm fine. Just…" he pause "Never mind, it's nothing. Let's go to bed."_

_He tries to get up but I stop him. This is getting annoying, something is bugging him! I stand in front of him and look at him in the eyes._

_"Tell me what's wrong, I know something is eating you."_

_"It's nothing Anastasia!" he yells and runs his hands through his hair as he avoids eye contact with me. Okay, that's it._

_"Jeezes Christian just tell me what's wrong! Is that so hard? Why can't I know anything? Why do you keep hiding yourself away from me?!" I raise my voice at him. I'm worried. Super worried. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?_

_"Christian, please tell me what's wrong-" I reach out to touch him but he slaps my hand away and screams at me to not touch him._

_"What…" I gasp. "Y-you never…" This is a first. And I hope the last first… He nevers does that._

_"D-did I do something wrong? If I did I-I didn't mean to…"_

_He looks away from me. Yes, something is wrong. Definitely wrong!_

_"We should break up."_

_What?_

_"What are you saying Christian?"_

_"I can't be with you anymore."_

_"Y-you don't mean that…" I say as I look at him straight in the eyes and he's looking at mines. And I know… "Right?"_

_He is dead serious. I gasp for air as I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. He can't be serious! No…_

_"I'm sorry Ana… Please don't cry."_

_"B-but… Why? Why all the sudden? W-why…" I ask as I try not to stutter but I miserably fail. I then look at him as I try to compose myself. "Why did you propose Christian?"_

_He looks like he's deciding what to say next before saying the word that broke my heart "I thought I love you."_

_"What?"_

_"I…"_

_"Did you just say you thought you loved me?" and he slowly nods._

_"I cannot believe this!" I shout as I run my hands through my hair and pace around the room. This really cannot be happening! Right when…-_

_"What made you change your mind so fast Christian? Just yesterday you proposed to me! After a year of trying to have me say 'yes' and when I finally do… You change your mind. Are you-" Then a question pops into my head that I hope is not true… I stop pacing around the room and look at him. He looks so lovely sitting there, and despite the fact that I just want to rip his clothes off, I ask the question that makes me sick to my stomach._

_"Are you cheating on me Christian?"_

_His eyes grows wide as his jaws drop and I run out of the room and quickly into the bathroom and throw up all the food I have eaten this entire day. I need to get out of here. Now! I can feel his eyes on me as I make my way to the bedroom and grab my suitcase and go into the closet._

_"Ana, what're you doing?" he asks with a hint of worry._

_"Somewhere that isn't here." I answer as I stuff more clothes in my suitcase. However I only grab what belongs to me and not what he bought me. I zip up my suitcase and dash out of the room and throw it in the main room and run back to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and comb._

_"Ana." he says but I ignore him and walk past him as he firmly and roughly grabs my arm. "Stop it Anastasia!" he shouts_

_"No! Why should I still be here when you clearly stated that us" I wave my finger at us "is a mistake to you. You stated that you don't love me. You didn't deny that you aren't seeing another woman so why should I stay Christian? Why?" I break contact with him and stuff the rest of my belongings in my suitcase. There's only one thing left… I raise my left hand and look at the ring he gave me._

_"Ana, don't do this." I can feel him behind me. I just want to cry in his arms and have him make love to me. To pretend that everything is alright. That this is all a dream. That tomorrow is a day closer that I become Christian Trevelyan Grey's wife… Mrs. Grey…_

_"What's her name?" I ask as I very painfully slowly twist the ring off my finger._

_"Leila."_

_I turn around and look at him. He can't be fucking serious?!_

_"Leila Williams? THE Leila Williams?! The crazy woman who tried to kill me in my old apartment? The woman who is in rehab right now? That woman?!" I shout at him and somehow was able to shout even louder than I ever have in my life. He just nods and I scoff at him._

_"I can't fucking believe this…" I take off the ring and throw it to the floor and I hear him gasp. "Well I'm fucking glad I never gave you a proper answer now Mr. Christian Grey. Keep your damn ring. Goodbye Mr. Grey."_

_I quickly grab my suitcase and enter the elevator. Before the doors closes, I catch him pick up the ring and put it in his pocket as he starts yelling and throwing anything that is within his reach._

_I hold my breath to stop my tears from falling down when I see Sawyer beside my car._

_"Luke."_

_"Ma'am." He opens the door for me and I get in and put the suitcase beside me. "I thought I said for you to call me Ana?"_

_"I know."_

_We drive out of the lot and we just go anywhere. No particular destination._

_"Did Christian tell you to drive me?"_

_"No Ana. I am doing this on my own request."_

_I dart my eyes and look at through the rearview mirror; he's looking straight ahead._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I cannot just leave a woman by herself alone when she is crying, Ana. She might do something reckless and hurt herself. Since she does not what she is capable of." he states._

_I laugh at his bluntness and also because it's true. But my laughter quickly turns into sobs. We pull to a stop at a red light when he slightly turns around to give me tissues._

_"Ana, can I ask something?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why didn't you tell him that you're pregnant with his child?"_

_My eyes grows wide and I can feel my mouth open. Who told him? I haven't told anyone except Grace!_

_"H-how?"_

_"You kept rubbing your stomach and make a sad face."_

_I look down and realize that my hands are on my flat stomach. "Sawyer… I have a request."_

_"Anything ma'am."_

_I look at him and see a slight smile on his face. I take a deep breath before I speak._

_"Please take me away from here."_

_"My pleasure Ana."_

_We drove to his place. He packed his belongings and off we went. I called my agent for a sudden vacation which she gladly allowed without any questions. Luke and I settled in a hotel and while I slept, Luke had gone back to Christian's apartment to get the rest of my belongings. It upsets me so much. Christian did not stop Luke at all. As a matter of fact, all my things were already packed up and ready to go. Even though I know that it was Gail who packed them, it was Christian who ordered her to do so…_  
><em>The next day, Luke had already found a place for me, the house was so beautiful, it's big enough for a small family. Several weeks went by and my bump has begun to shown. I found out that the night Luke went to grab my things that he had quit working for Christian. I began crying and blamed myself for losing his job but Luke comforted me and told me not to worry but just take care of my little bump.<em>

_After I saw the news that Christian openly took Leila out for dinner, I broke down and it took Luke forever to finally make the move and asked me out on a date. And things gradually made its way from there… His reassurance and calmness relaxes me so much. I have grown to love it…_

~~Present~~

"I would like to know what's on your mind my love." the voice brings me out from my thoughts. He smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. I sigh in content in his arms.

"Just thinking about how much I am in love with you."

This beautiful man before me, stuck by me after all this time… He stood by me during my birth to my little baby Gracie, he stayed by my side and helped me take care of my child. He took care of me, even when we would have little disagreements. Yes, I cannot ask for more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be posting up Christian's POV hopefully before New Years so please bare with me!**

**Reviews are highly recommended!**

**Thank you so much for taking your time reading my story! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad that most of you like my new story! I was able to get a good laugh from an ANON's review.**

"I prefer the original, at least you didn't jerk us around with the original. By marking it with Christian, Ana and Luke, its obvious by you making a statement that it may not be the HEA we would like. Quit your bllsht and mark it properly, its obvious you are going to make it a Ana and Luke HEA, so fcking mark it as an Ana and Luke story and quit the crp. I am not going to invest time in a story that is NOT a Christian and Ana story when you have already disappointed me with changes from one story then another...i fcking HATE writers who don't know their as from their face. DON"T WASTE OUR FCKING TIME. ITS EITHER A C/A story or she is going to end up with fcking LUKE. Clearly you have decided to turn into a fcking Christian and Ana hater. AND MARK IT A FCKING CHEATING STORY TO, YOU DMB STPID TWT."

**First of all, go on your account and PM me so we can actually talk about it. I really don't want to tell the whole world your problem. I am not a Christian and Ana hater. I love the couple! But I also like my couples with others. I will not lie that my mind go into all kinds of crazy thinking what would happen if C&A never ended up together. If you were to choose Ana or Christian with anyone besides each other, who would you choose? For me, Ana would go to Luke as Ana is and feels safe with him both inside the book and my story. Taylor is with Gail so he's out. And as for Christian, the only person who had the most chemistry with him besides Ana would be Elena. But I really abhor her. The next in the list is Leila, and though she is not safe, I prefer her than a made up character who can equal up to Leila. I cannot help what I like, it's part of who I am.**

**Secondly, whoever you are, this IS an HEA, did you not see "drama" for it's genre? This is going to contain drama and lots of it. I will not just use the usual Jack/Elena as culprits, they are hard limits for me at the moment. Before it can be an official HEA, it needs its downfall so they can fix it. A perfect non damaged story, for me, is plain boring without it's twists. So, instead of raging on me. Go make your own story and try to satisfy your readers. It's harder than you think. Please, do not try to act like you're so good when you can't even use your actual account and confront me properly. If you do not like what I write, do not read it. Plain and simple.**

***For the rest of my readers, I am so sorry for such a late post as I am currently in the hospital and am having my boyfriend do this for me, word to word, not for his liking lol.***

**Thank you for listening to my rant! I just really needed to get this off my chest. Hope you enjoy my chapter!**

* * *

><p>Christian's POV<p>

"Taylor!" I yell from my office. He comes in a second later, "Yes sir."

"Where's Leila?"

"Miss Williams is at the salon sir."

"Okay." I tell him to go but he hesitates to leave. I take a deep sigh, "What?"

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Yes." and I see him lighten up from his usual stance.

"You're making the biggest mistake ever. The biggest since Miss Steele."

"You don't think I know that?" I hiss

"Have you seen the news sir?" he asks. I narrow my eyes and slowly shake my head. He walks closer to me and takes out his tabloid. I gasp when I see the heading;

_Seattle Nooz_

_Seems like our lovely Anastasia Steele has tied the knots to the man who was able to capture her heart after Mr. Grey, Luke Sawyer! They have announced that their wedding will be private and would like us to give them space with their family, but who can leave our lovely Miss Steele alone? Everyone, say together, "Christian Grey who?"_

"What the fuck?!" I shout as I clear my desk clean. Everything crashes and papers fly all over the room. "Are they fucking serious?!"

"You need to calm down Christian."

"Like hell I can!"

"Chris?" Taylor and I look to see Leila leaning on my door wearing nothing but a duvet.

"You okay?" she purrs at me as she strides over.

"I'm fine." I hand Taylor back the tabloid and he walks out the room.

"I take it that you finally saw the news?" her eyes glints with amusement. Fuck!

"Go back to your room Leila!" I shout at her but she doesn't flinch but instead her amusement grows even bigger.

"You can't run from this Chris. You are mine." she calmly says as she takes my hand in hers "Come to bed with me."

I whip my hand away from her in disgust and I can see her face covered in hurt but she quickly regains herself.

"Very well." and she leaves me alone in my wrecked room.

I go to my mini bar and grab a bottle scotch and start downing it. Before I realize it, it's dark and there are bottles of scotch and vodka around me. I put my head in my hands and begin and take deep breaths. "Ana..." and darkness consumes me.

_~~Two Years Ago~~_

_"Fuck where can she be?! How the fuck can she get inside?!" I yell at Taylor, my focus still on the letter._

**_Dear my beloved Chris,_**

**_Please don't be mad at me. I love you. You can't leave me. You can't be with her. She is not good for you. If you don't leave her, I will make sure she permanently leaves you. Leave her and I come live with you as your future love Chris. And I promise that I won't hurt her. I just want you back in my life Chris. That is all I ask… if I can't have you, no one else can. You don't want future Grey to suffer without his mommy, do you?_**

**_L_**

_"I don't know sir. We will try our best to find her" he pulls out his phone and walks out._

_"Christian?" I hear my sweet angel's voice. I can feel her walking towards me and much to my surprise, she straddles me. I'm going to have a baby?_

_"Yeah?" I say without looking up. What am I going to do? Oh Ana… I can't be a dad, not just yet._

_"What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem… a little off since we got back."_

_"I'm fine. Just…" I pause, no I can't tell her. I can't… "Nevermind, it's nothing. Let's go to bed."_

_I try to stand up but Ana stops me and looks in my eyes. Damn! She'll know if she keeps doing that! I need to distract her…_

_"Tell me what's wrong, I know something is eating you."_

_"It's nothing Anastasia!" I yell and run my hands through my hair and looks away from her gaze. I can't look at her. She looks too hurt, it's heart breaking._

_"Jeezes Christian just tell me what's wrong! Is that so hard? Why can't I know anything? Why do you keep hiding yourself away from me?!" she raises her sweet voice at my. She's worried. Super worried. It's written all over her face. I need her to leave, I will hurt her. I will hurt our baby._

_"Christian, please tell me what's wrong-" She touches me and I force my every being to remove her hands away. This is for the best baby, believe me…_

_"What… Y-you never…" This is a first. And I hope the last first… "D-did I do something wrong? If I did I-I didn't mean to…" and I can clearly see her arms protect her stomach that our little baby has invaded. I look away. I can't do this. I just want to hug her and make her stop crying. I want to calm her down and make everything all better… But I can't. I've hurt her. I've hurt her and our baby. I will continue hurting them if she stays with me._

_"We should break up."_

_"What are you saying Christian?"_

_"I can't be with you anymore."_

_"Y-you don't mean that…" I put on my best blank face and stare in her eyes and her smile fades. No baby, don't make that face. "Right?"_

_She gasp for air as her tears flowing down her cheeks. No baby… Please don't cry…_

_"I'm sorry Ana… Please don't cry."_

_"B-but… Why? Why all the sudden? W-why… Why did you propose Christian?"_

_Damn! Don't make this any harder baby! I love you._

_"I thought I love you." I do baby, I love you._

_"What?"_

_"I…"_

_"Did you just say you thought you loved me?" I slowly nod. Forgive me baby._

_"I cannot believe this!" she shouts and pace around the room then stops to look at me again. "What made you change your mind so fast Christian? Just yesterday you proposed to me! After a year of trying to have me say 'yes' and when I finally do… You change your mind. Are you-" She stops talking and I know. She figured it out. She wants to leave me now. She doesn't want to stay with me anymore. She hates me._

_"Are you cheating on me Christian?"_

_What? No, no baby!_

_My eyes grows wide as I feel my mouth open and she runs out of the room and quickly into the bathroom and throw up. I make my way to her as she walk past me to our bedroom and grabs her suitcase and goes into the closet._

_"Ana, what're you doing?" I ask. No baby, please don't leave._

_"Somewhere that isn't here." she answers as she stuff more clothes in her suitcase and takes her suitcase out to the main room._

_"Ana." I say but she ignores me and walk past me. But I grab her arm to stop her "Stop it Anastasia!" I shout. Don't leave me!_

_"No! Why should I still be here when you clearly stated that us" she waves her finger at us "is a mistake to you. You stated that you don't love me. You didn't deny that you aren't seeing another woman so why should I stay Christian? Why?" she breaks contact with me and go back to her suitcase. I walk behind her and I can see what she's doing and my heart breaks. Please stop baby…_

_"Ana, don't do this." I quietly say._

_"What's her name?" You're hurting me Ana…_

_"Leila."_

_She darts around and looks at me with horror and disgust and even anger in her eyes._

_"Leila Williams? THE Leila Williams?! The crazy woman who tried to kill me in my old apartment? The woman who is in rehab right now? That woman?!" she shouts at me and somehow was able to shout even louder than I have ever hear her in my life. Her voice is usually no more than a whisper. That was one thing I love about her. Quiet but dominant and sexy as hell._

_"I can't fucking believe this…" I see her take the ring off the I gave her and watch as she throws it to the floor. I take a sharp gasp as I hear the contact; ripping my heart into pieces. This is for the best… for Ana and our baby…_

_"Well I'm fucking glad I never gave you a proper answer now Mr. Christian Grey. Keep your damn ring. Goodbye Mr. Grey."_

_She quickly grabs her suitcase and enters the elevator. I pick up the ring and put it in my pocket as I feel my tears come down and I lose my cool and grab anything in my reach and throw them to the ground. I yell her name. I shout her name over and over until I have no energy and fall on my knees. Taylor informs me that Sawyer has taken her to one of my house on the other side of the city. Good at least, she's safe... Our baby is safe..._

* * *

><p>"Sir?" I'm awaken from Taylor's voice. My visions blurry, I can't make out the person next to him…<p>

"Sawyer is here to see you."

What?

"Mr. Grey." I can see him clearly now. He still looks the same from before. Why is he here?

"Permission to speak sir?"

"You don't work for me anymore Sawyer." I say with a hint of anger but he keeps his face expressionless.

"Very well." He sits down in front of me and we stare at each other for a moment before he begins to speak again. "You look horrible sir."

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine sir."

"Cut it with the 'sir' Luke! It's Christian now." I raise my voice at him and I receive an eyebrow twitch.

"Ana doesn't know that I'm here. She's at home with Gracie."

I don't say anything but stare at him, letting him continue.

"And I would like to invite you and everyone on the security team," he takes a deep breath "to Ana and I's wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've decided that I will continue my original story. With a few help from a few friends who managed to change my mind (: This will be a completely different story of it's own.<strong>

**Reviews & PMs are highly recommended!**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
